1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, for example, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast ratio, and a high response speed, and may be regarded as a next-generation display apparatus.